Stronger Britney Spears Song Fic ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: An alternate version of R season break up.I wrote it as a one shot, but it may be a longer one instead. ON HOLD


Pen Name: S.C.Dayton  
  
E-mail: cdserena@yahoo.com Serenashields_serenity@yahoo.ca  
  
Story Title: Stronger  
  
category: Sailor Moon Song Fic, Alternate Universe (Romance/Drama)  
  
spoilers: A different perspective of Usagi's reaction to R season's breakup.   
  
"I'll show you Chiba!" Usagi said as she walked out of Mamoru's apartment  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooh hey, yeah   
  
Hush, just stop  
  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
  
I've had enough  
  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
  
But now I'm...  
  
It's been two weeks since the horrible breakup between Usagi and Mamoru. Each night, Mamoru still kept having those horrible nightmares. He thought it would have stopped, but it still kept coming. Wouldn't who ever that's trying to break them apart be satisfied by now? Now that he have broken up with his only love.   
  
At first, Usagi went home and cried, but surprisingly, to Luna and the inner, it only lasted a week. Usagi never whined about the breakup as everyone had expected. At night, whether or not Tuxedo Kaman came to the battle or not, Sailor Moon still fought.   
  
It was the tenth battle in a week when Tuxedo Kaman came late. Sailor Moon had had it with him. Sailor Moon's reaction was that if he kept been late, Tuxedo Kaman might as well not show up at all. It seems to the scouts that Sailor Moon didn't look like she needed help anyway. Most times, she's taken care of the youmas before the other even showed up.   
  
Usagi was mad, she decided to take her anger out at the youmas. At one point, Usagi choose to fight physically rather then magically.   
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now it's nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
  
I used to go with the flow  
  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
  
'Cause now I'm...  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now it's nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
Sailor Moon kicked hard at the youma. Within seconds, it was killed. The leader who was flowing above was so scared, he teleported away instantly.  
  
The scouts and Tuxedo Kaman were so shocked.  
  
"Coward. All of them." Sailor Moon yelled.   
  
Luna was shocked when she finally realizes what was going on. Sailor Moon had finally grows up. She was acting so much like... "Serenity", the midnight blue fur Lunar cat whispered.   
  
Sailor Moon powered down to Usagi. She turns around. The Lunar sign still on her forehead. Everyone was so shocked. Everyone except Luna and Usagi herself.   
  
  
  
Come on, now  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
Here I go, on my own  
  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
  
Here I go, on my own now  
  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
  
Here I go, alright, here I go  
  
"Princess." Luna whispered again, bowing to her royal charge.   
  
"Luna, you never have to bow to me. Stand up please." Luna does so. "I assume you realize what's going on then?"  
  
Luna nodded. "Good, you should explain it to everyone then. I... I need a few minutes to think. I'll meet you there. When you are ready to come." Usagi said.   
  
"Zha, Gong Zhu." Luna said ' yes, princess" in Lunar.   
  
Usagi walked away. Insaid, she was so, so scared. But she knows they'd be there for.   
  
But Mamoru, will he be there?   
  
Does it matter? She asker herself.   
  
No... it didn't. because she's stronger, strong enough to go through this by herself.   
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now it's nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
  
Now it's nothing but my way  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
  
I'm stronger  
  
NOTE: So, what do you think happened or is happening to Usagi? Did you like it? Review Please. 


End file.
